The Clique- All Famous
by iheartyou16
Summary: The PC and Briarwood Boys are all grown up and famous. They are spending July in Westchester can the boys win their exes back? And how are the girls going to react? Please R&R! Massie Derrick Alicia josh Claire Cam Dylan Chris Kristen Kemp
1. Chapter 1: The start

**Hey guys** this is my first fanfic, I love the clique and Massie and Derrick. Please R&R

I do not own the Clique

I don't know if anyone still read clique fanfics but if u read this please review so I know tht u r reading this. Massie is Taylor Swift as a singer. The story will take turns from Massie's POV then Derrick's POV. They are 23 and some are 24.

Massie could hardly resist sitting in the first class seat.

"This is gonna be the best summer ever" Alicia said sipping on her caramel latte.

The PC is spending the whole July together in Westchester. They haven't seen each other since graduation 3 years ago, a lot of things had happened. Massie Block had become a worldwide singer/songwriter right after she signed the contract when she graduated from her high school. Alicia Rivera is now a reporter for E! News, they were both living their dreams in Los Angeles. Kristen had become a professional soccer player for America's women soccer league team and travel all over the country to play soccer games. Dylan had taken over Daily Grind and lives in New York City. Claire has become a famous actress because of Dial L for Losers, currently living in the city to film her hit show the Carrie Diaries. The girls never lost touched and had loosened their tight schedule to spend the summer at Westchester.

"I heard the Briarwood Boys are also in town" the Spanish beauty said.

The Briarwood Boys includes all the PC's exes: Derrick, Cam, Chris, Josh, and Kemp. The girls hate their exes but have to admit it: they're **hot**. All five of them had made the America's men soccer team; it is one of the most popular soccer team in the world mostly because of their looks. They still have feelings for them but Massie still hated derrick for humiliating her at Skype's party, Claire hated Cam for not being happy for her when she got famous, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen hated Josh, Chris, and Kemp for cheating on them.

* * *

Derrick's legs are numb. The boys have been on the bus for 3 hours from Connecticut to Westchester.

"Dude, where are we going first? I heard the PC is back in town" Josh said

All the members of the PC are famous, even more **famous** than the boys. The boys still have feelings for their exes.

* * *

Massie arrived at her hotel, she wanted take a nap but decide against it.

She pulled herself together; the girls are coming over in less than 30 minutes. She picks out a flowy pink high-low dress with a bright turquoise statement necklace and finished the outfit Steve Madden pumps_ perfect _she thought.

A knock on her door caught her attention. She immediately opens the door.

"Heyyyy" a smile came across her face without her trying

For the next 5 hours they talk, gossip, and laugh just like they always did.

Her phone vibrated

Derrick: I heard ur back in town. Wanna hang out sometime?

"You won't believe this, Derrick just text me."

Her friends all gasped.

Since Derrick make an effort to text her, she decide to text back.

Massie: How about tomorrow?

Derrick text her right back

Derrick: Why not, where r u?

Massie: Im at the Westchester hotel, Alicia, Kristen, Claire, and Dylan r with me.

Derrick: awesome, Josh, Cam, Chris, and Kemp r with me.

Massie: the club tomorrow night?

Derrick: see u then

**What do u think?** Next chapters will be better since they will see eachother.


	2. Chapter 2: Let's be Keha

**Thank you to anyone who had review on my last chapter, this is the update!**

**I do not own the clique and please R&R**

"How do I look?" Alicia asked

They were getting ready for the club at her huge 2-floor mansion. She had went with a purple skin tight dress and strappy black high heels.

"Sexy" Massie answered

"Sexy enough to make the guys want me?" Alicia asked

The girls decided to make their exes jealous, but they're not sure if **they** want their exes back.

"Yes" everyone said

Massie had went with a V neck red dress that flares with a belt, and to complete the outfit she wore her tan Coach Terri heels. Kristen went with a blue cowl back mini dress and tan pumps. Claire went with a tight colored block dress with Jimmy Choo crisscross high sandals. Dylan went with a skin-tight leopard print dress and silver heels. Their makeup and hair were perfectly done by their makeup artist. They were ready to go.

* * *

Why am I so nervous? You are gonna make her yours Derrick thought.

Just then he saw her and rest of the PC walking towards them, and somehow the whole world turns into slow motion. _Damn she looks even better in person_ he thought, she looks better in person than she had in all those magazines he had seen her over the years.

"Hey" a pair of beautiful amber eye is now in front of him

* * *

Massie woke up with the sound of screaming fans and Robin Thicke's Blurred Lines. Her head killing her _too much drink last night_

"Turn it down will you?" Massie scream, "I'm having a hangover"

As she turned she saw everyone laying on the floor _what the hell happened last night?!_

"Me too" everyone reply

"Good, now you are all awake. So did anyone remember what happened last night?" Kristen asked

"We were at the club" Chris said

"No, we were just hanging at Massie's" Kemp said

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Shut up, you are making my headache worse" Dylan yelled her red curls were all over her face

"Why don't we check our phone" Massie suggested as she took her phone out which was somehow on the floor "I mean we must have taken some pictures right?"

Then she dropped her phone.

"OMG this is bad" Claire scream walking around in her bra, her top was nowhere to be found. The girls scream with her.

"Thanks to Kemp who post all those pictures of last night, our reputation is ruined!" Alicia screamed

#%&FLASH BACK#%&

Derrick sat next to Massie on the bar,

"Why are you having so many drinks?" Derrick asked she had 3 different kinds of drinks in front of her.

"A couple of guys got them for me" she giggled

Derrick can definitely see that, she is attractive. Even Derrick couldn't help staring at her.

"You know I haven't had a drink in four years?" Massie said ah-bviously drunk "You know that American sweetheart crap? I am not even allow to have fun!" she drank the whole drink in one swallow "Why can't I be Ke$ha?"

"Derrick buy me a drink!" before he could pull out a bill from his pocket the bartender gave Massie a drink.

"My treat" the guy said with a wink.

Derrick can feel himself getting mad he gave him a dirty look. Massie start flirting with bartender.

"Thanks, you have really hot eyes" Massie said staring into his deep brown eyes.

"Are you Massie Block?" the bartender asked after getting a good look of her.

Derrick interrupts the conversation "Do you know me? I'm Derrick Harrington"

"Wow, no way. I'm a huge fan"

"Well excuse us" Derrick said, he put his arm around Massie's small waist. He walks Massie to a corner near the bathroom.

"Why you do that?" she asked, Derrick smiled. She look like a little kid, confuse but cute.

"To get away from that guy, remember you said you want to have fun? Let's have fun tonight, I'm with you"

She looks at him with her beautiful amber eyes, she then lean in. Derrick felt her warm breath on his lip, finally her lip landed on his, somewhere it hadn't been for a long time. They started making out _this is kinda wrong, I mean she's drunk. Whatever she said she wanted to have fun. _After a few minutes he pulled away, he saw all their friends laughing and Kemp videotaping.

" Having fun?" Chris asked

Dylan smacked him on the arm "Sorry to interrupt, but we should leave the club is getting crowded."

"How about party at my house?" Massie asked

Everyone said yes. The party's not over yet.

When they got to Massie's place it was surrounded by fans.

"Let's see how that goes" Derrick sighed

When they got out of the car fans surrounded them. They look funny, carrying each other. Every step they took at least one of them would trip and fall. Finally they arrive at the hotel.

Then you know what happened next: they got drunk and went crazy.

#%&END OF FLASH BACK#%&

"But I was drunk!" Kemp said

"And why would you take videos of us making out?" Massie ask looking at the front page of the People website:

Wild Night

Massie Block, Claire Lyon (and rest of the PC and Briarwood Boys)…who used to be friends in Middle and High school had a wild night on Friday at the club and spend the night at Massie Block's hotel in Westchester. The soccer star Kemp had posted their night on Facebook when he was drunk including videos of make out session between the You Belong with Me star Massie Block and the soccer star Derrick Harrington. It seems that the friends had too much alcohol…

"And how are we gonna leave the hotel? We're surrounded" Claire complained

**Hope this wasn't too fast, please review and let me know what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3: Massie's day

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating, school just started. I do not own The Clique. Please review then I will update faster! By the way Massie only has two albums out: the self title album and the charismas album, you will see why I'm not including her other albums soon ;)

Massie's assistant Lauren hand her the schedule for the day:

7/16/13

Interview with Ellen Degeneres at 8:30

Meeting with record label

Dinner with Ms. And Mrs. Block

"Dinner with my parents?" Massie ask "When did they come back?" Massie have not seen her parents for three year ever since she graduated from KISS and left England to start her career.

"I believe they just got here today" Lauren reply

"Ok" Massie said "And why am I having a meeting with my record?"

"They want to talk about your reputation and the opportunities you will be getting in August." Lauren said

Massie sighed, they must be not very happy with what happened last night.

* * *

Derrick turns on the TV as he lounged on the couch. He is still thinking about Massie _I need to step up my game. There is only one month._ The Ellen show was just starting _what a great way to spend the morning _he thought. Massie pop up on the screen.

Ellen: It's great to have you here!

Massie: Thanks! I haven't seen you in so long!

Ellen: So we're going to play a little game, I will show you a picture or video and you are gonna tell me what happened alright?

Massie: Ok

The video of Massie and Derrick making out last night played on the huge screen.

_This is never going to live down _Derrick sighed. Massie was covering her head in her perfect brunette curls, her face was red.

Ellen: So what happened with that? And is that Derrick Harrington?

Massie: Yes, he's actually a good friend of mine we just had a couple drinks last night with some of our friends.

A good friend? What is that suppose to mean? Oh right its on national television.

Ellen: Yeah just a couple of drinks

The audience laughed

* * *

Even though she was asked about last night on the Ellen show Massie felt good. Ellen is just so funny she can make anyone feel great.

Massie can the butterflies in her stomach as she waited in the elevator to go to the third floor where she would be having a meeting with her record label.

"So Massie first I just wanted to tell about your reputation" her boss said very seriously "I know that you are still young, you are a very good girl and you like to have fun once in a while but you got to be more careful next time."

"I know-"her boss held his hand up and continued

"You are a role model to many young girls; you don't need the bad reputation to be "edgy". You are allowed to do anything but you have to be more careful next time."

"Ok" Massie said

"Now I have a few announcements for you. First you are invited to the Teen Choice Awards, here are your tickets" he handed her the invitation and 2 tickets "You get to bring another friend of yours as your date.

"Next, right after you sell your album, you are going to have your world tour."

Massie jump up from her chair of the excitement "And when am I going to sell my album? I already have most of the songs ready, I just need to record and promote it."

"I'm really sorry but you will have to do it in the middle of July, which means you only got 2 more weeks of vacation" boss gave her an apologize look

"But I have only been here for 2 days!" Massie couldn't believe she has to leave early, Westchester brings back so many memories, meeting up with the PC and the boys were like a dream. She always dreams of them all grown up and famous, now she's living the life but she has to leave it all behind.

"That is why I am allowing you a whole of vacation in Hawaii for you and all your friends."

Massie gasp, Hawaii was the perfect summer vacation spot! "Omg thank you thank you thank you so much!"

"Ok but don't thank me, you deserve it. Now message all your friends about it, don't get in any trouble. Now get out of my office." Her boss said rubbing his eyes

Massie quickly got out of the office, she text the entire PC and the Briarwood Boys about the trip and of course all of them said yes. This is going to be a hell of summer.


End file.
